


How To Save A Life

by anonniemoose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eventual relationship, F/M, PTSD, Suicide, bare with me, episode jumping, i'm trying not to get my oc to be a mary sue, romance as best as i can, this is a treatment piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen was saved by the Doctor, even though she didn't want to be. She gave him one year to prove to her that life is worth living. But, the moment she enters the TARDIS, her life changes for the better. But, can the Doctor change her mind by the due date? 9-12/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**AN:** I have begun my very first Doctor/OC fanfiction. Updates may be slow. Takes place from new Season1 to new Season 7 (once I finally get the DVD). It will be all over the place, and yeah. Anyway!

Please note that Gwenevieve Diana Jacobs-Taylors does have depression, anxiety and PTSD, all illnesses I have. This work is being used for my treatment, so it does contain some elements of, what I guess is, self-insert. I will try, however, to keep away from Mary Sueness and self-insert, besides the illnesses.

Story title comes from the song by _The Fray_ , the chapter title comes from a church hymn, I do believe.

 **Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, it’s writers and creators. They also own any lines or plots that are identical to the show and episode. I own the OCs, all of the original plot and a hard drive.

* * *

_How To Save A Life_  
Anonniemoose  
Day Zero: Saving Grace

* * *

_London, England, Earth, 2006_

She gazes down at the concrete ground below her, the green of her iris’ seeming to flash as she prepares to fall. The sky seems to be as dark as her mind as thunder rolls over the London city. It felt like she was swimming, drowning in her emotions. The cool wind whirls around her, the soft fabric of her skirt flutters and twirls around her legs, causing her to shiver.

 _‘It’ll all be worth it in the end.’_ Her thoughts provided. _‘They don’t care, it’ll be a load off of them. I am, after all, doing them a favour.’_ She takes a deep breath, closes her dark, emerald eyes and moves to step over the side.

“Gwen, **no!** ” The Doctor’s voice calls out to her, but it’s too late. She steps forward, launching her petite, 5’2” body over the tall building. The wind attacks at her face, her dark hair whipping at her as she rapidly falls towards the pavement.


End file.
